


clean up our faults together

by txt4eva



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Detention Brothers, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smoking, Swearing, Taehyun just wants to graduate, Yeonjun is an Intelligent Brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txt4eva/pseuds/txt4eva
Summary: A college taejun au where Yeonjun gets into detention, was assigned to water the plants around the campus for 3 months. On the first day he accidentally splashed water on Taehyun , who was, also from detention for some unknown reasons.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Taejun - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

A blue- haired guy was standing in the doorway. Cheeks flushed, mind empty, and an ruffled hair that look attractive as fuck. He looked like a teacher. 

Except he isn't, and he's a student. 

"Fuck it up." Yeonjun blurts out as he whips out his juul and started smoking.. 

"Mr. Choi! Did I told you not to smoke during class?!" his philosophy teacher yelled at him, making the entire students look at this blue-haired boy that doesn't give a fuck about anything.

"Okay, I'll leave." he simply said as he walked through his seat. 

He got his bag and went out of the room. The teacher was still shouting something, but he didn't care. 

Not meters away from where he was walking, a man was standing. 

'Not again.' 

"Mr. Choi. Let's go to the principal's office, shall we?" the man said in a deep tone that surprisingly, Yeonjun wasn't even scared of it. 

One left, two rights, hallway, then right turn again and here we go to the fucking office. 

The face pf the principal wasn't very appealing. She looked tired of this, especially this man who is now playing with the books. 

"Take a seat." she said, and Yeonjun obliged. 

She sighed. 

"Let me tell you one thing, Mr. Choi. This is too much for me to handle." 

'Here she go again' 

He thinks as he wasn't very focused on the voice of the woman, but rather her achievements displayed on the back. 

'This is bullshit. All of this. She can go to the best schools and why did she picked this fucked up school? Is it because of the money?' 

"Mr. Choi, are you even listening?!" 

"Yes. Go on." 

She cleared her throat. 

"Since your mom called me last week ago, I have the permission to give you a 3-month detention." she clearly said that made Yeonjun angry. 

"What the fuck? Three months? That's too much!" he disagreed, holding the ends of the desk. 

"Sit down, you didn't hear the best part." the principal said, with a smirk on her face. 

He sat down, completely clueless on what she's about to say next. 

"You see that grass? The flowers? Those tiny pots? The bonsai? These carefully, picked landscapes in our campus? You're gonna take care of them. For 3 months." she made sure Yeonjun can hear all of that, because she was very serious. 

"No i will no-

"You really disappoint me, Mr. Choi. I know you're intelligent and has the best marks of all of these students, but right now, you're not making the most of it."

"How dare yo-

" No listen to me. You will go to school next week, and you start watering all those plants for 3 months."

'Is she fucking serious right now?!' 

" I hope your punishment will help you change that shitty attitude of yours. You can now go home. Please escort him out. " the principal shrugs as the man carefully pushed him out of the office. 

He found himself standing on the front of the university. 

" I hate this. I need to talk to mom."

He went on the parking lot and drove his motorcycle.

'Today is not going to be good, I can feel it' 

Well, it turns out everything was correct. He really needs to do that shitty thing and his mom was confident about it. His mom confirmed, and she cut out all of Yeonjun's connections, including his juul dealer. Juul is strictly prohibited in that campus. Yeonjun being the man he was, broke that rule. 

However, he finds it amusing. 

Friday, 12:45 am

YJ:  
like, think about it, I won't attend classes, just gonna spray some water and shit and I'd still be good as hell. 

BG:  
shut up that's too much lmao goodbye don't worry i got your back, I'm taking notes for you

YJ:  
yes maybe i can smoke juul outside the room it'd feel so nice haha

BG:  
aw I'm jealous but i can't, my babe won't like it

YJ:  
ew shut the fuck up im going to sleep

BG:  
FUCK YOU just say thanks bye

He was thankful his mom didn't cut his card. Except for the punishment, though.

Maybe he should do this a lot. Who knows what's gonna happen next week? 

Saturday. 

Sunday. 

Monday. 

Today is the day. He was ready. He was on the campus, wearing a uniform. In which, surprisingly was neat, unlike on what he wears everyday. 

He's ready. 

Ready to fool people. 

With the hose connected to a pipe, full of water, he 'accidentally' splashed 'some' water on his classmates, or even not. 

A lot of angry students envelope his face. Some, crying, some laughing. 

But no one dared to complain, nor talk back to him. They are scared of Choi Yeonjun. 

At least Yeonjun is enjoying it. That's important. 

'Dumb bitches y'all should have known' he says as he went away to go to the next station. 

"This was fu-OH MY FUCKING GOD DO I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF THEM TOO FUCK THIS!"

His jaw dropped at the sight. He didn't even knew there was a place like this. Full of moderately tall trees, unsurprisingly beautiful but big.From the looks of it, they looked fragile. 

'It's fine, it's just 3 months, mom will pay for that if they all die.' 

Yeonjun saw a white figure floating in the bushes. 

Out of curiosity, of course, he followed it. 

Only to see a guy holding some papers high up in the midst of sunny sun and the windy air. 

He took some water on a pitcher, and threw it at the man. 

Yeonjun was laughing, of course. 

But when the man faced him, he was starstrucked. 

The dripping water from the man's hair made him look sweaty from workout, his uniform wet, revealing a tiny waist that made Yeonjun gasp. 

'What an angel', he thought. 

"What did you just do to me you fucking cunt?!" the man aggressively shouted that snapped Yeonjun from daydreaming. 

A beautiful angel? With a devilish mouth? Who is this guy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun realises that maybe he needs Yeonjun's company. Or maybe, Yeonjun's too shocked to see a man this handsome as Kang Taehyun.

"What did you just do to me you fucking cunt?!" 

He said, looking at this blue haired man that was in front of him. 

'He looks hot by the way.'

This man was in shock. 

How does one man be shocked, while still check him out? 

Then he realized that he was wet all over. His clothes became transparent, and he wasn't wearing any shirt below that uniform. 

Well shit, he thought. 

"Fucking bitch, why are you looking at me like that?! Hey, pay for my fucking clothes!" 

Taehyun was really serious. He doesn't have any clothes left on his locker. 

The extra one, some fuckers used it as a wiping thing on the floor. 

Of course, they all went home bruised as hell. 

" Oh. Don't worry, I'll give you a uniform. " the blue haired guy said and took off his uniform right in front of him. 

"Holy shit what the fuck- oh you're wearing a shirt." he said. 

Instead of giving it to him, he tossed it on Taehyun's face. 

This is fine, since it covered up Taehyun's blushing face. 

Something fell of Yeonjun's pocket. 

"What is this? A detention badge?" Taehyun said, holding it higher so he can have a better look. 

"Wait. How did you know that it was a Detention Badge? There's no name there. You're from the detention too? " the blue haired guy said. 

'Well shit, he got caught' 

"You got me bitch. Now help me clean up this fucking mess or i will fucking kill you and your blue haired smuf family" 

"Fucking rude."

"You throwing water at me is also rude." 

"I was just helping you grow." 

Taehyun started to walk towards him and honestly, this was the first time Yeonjun felt small, and weak. 

He nearly tripped on the tree branch, making him lean on the tree. 

Taehyun was pushing him. 

"Say some shit about my height and I will fucking break your juul" he said, holding the juul high so he can see it. 

'How did he got that? It's on my back pocket?' Yeonjun was confused. 

Why didn't he knew that this man exists? He could have sworn he'd tattletale him all day long if he did. 

Or maybe the opposite. 

His thoughts were cut up when Taehyun started to strip off. Yeonjun turned away quickly and he heard a faint laugh from the other. 

After Taehyun changed his clothes in the middle of the garden, e started to clean again. 

Yeonjun has this fucked plan. 

"Angel, why are you doing that we can just hang out, you know." Yeonjun looks at him on eye level, holding Taehyun's hand slowly, making Taehyun flinch. 

"Are you flirting with me? Mister I-don't-give-a-fuck?" Taehyun replied, but instead of slapping his hand,he slowly let go of them and slowly puts both of it on Yeonjun's neck. 

Taehyun knows what he's doing. By the surprised and blushed look of Yeonjun's face, he was right. He still has that flirting tactics. 

Their position is kinda, weird.

Yeonjun bending his knees, Taehyun almost hugging him. 

Until Taehyun did pull Yeonjun's neck for a little hug. Yeonjun couldn't move. His head is now on Taehyun's shoulder. Taehyun's hands ruffling Yeonjun's hair. 

He does feel small and weak. 

"I could have choked you right now, but the detention managers would kick me out." he said. 

Then he let's go of a messy haired Yeonjun. Yeonjun was still blushing, afraid of pushing this man away because, damn he is wet and hot. Perfect for the summer day. 

"What the fuck do you have a choking kink or something?" Yeonjun sarcastically asked and he knew he wouldn't get an answer for that. 

Taehyun punched him in the abdomen. 

"That hurts. Punch me more." he said while he's holding his stomach. 

"So now you have a punching kink?" the wet man said, ready to throw another punch at him. 

Then they heard the bell ring. 

Taehyun picked up his bag that was hanging on a nearby tree. 

"See you tomorrow, loser." 

"See ya fucker."

"Maybe if you gave me your number we can catch up!"

"Okay here."

Yeonjun caught his own juul. There he sees the phone number written on a paper, taped on the juul.

'How did he do that.' was the only thing Yeonjun thought as he, also picked his bag. 

And noticed that the man dropped something. 

It's a card. A joker one. 

Behind the card was an invitation. Yeonjun wasn't sure if it's a party or a group study as the instructions we just a place and a time. No dress codes or anything. 

And he sees the familiar 'KTH' engraved below the card. 

"Interesting…" Yeonjun said and left the garden. 

Taehyun, however saw every move he did. 

Someone hugged Taehyun from behind and he knows it already. 

It was Soobin. 

"Fucking hell Soobin why are you here?" he blurts out loud as he starts to kick him softly. 

"I have no classes." Soobin replied with a pouty lips that obviously. Taehyun couldn't ignore. 

"Based on my calculations, you have classes till 7 pm and it's not even 2 pm, idiot." he replied and kissed his forehead. 

"Okay, smartass. By the way, you smell different today. " Soobin said as he hugged him tightly. 

"Did you know that it's against the rules to kiss me?" Taehyun said, still holding onto Soobin's now crumpled uniform. 

"What, this? Nah, your mom said to let me take care of you, now please answer me and let me date you." 

He hears it everyday. Soobin and his trashy, yet cute talks. He doesn't even go to thsi school, why is he here? 

What's important is that he has someone to hold on to when he's tired, bored, angry, sad, all kinds of shit Taehyun has been through. 

He knew Soobin was very serious about dating him, but he always says no. He can give hugs, and kisses. But not commitments. 

And Soobin was kind of okay with it. Although it hurts, on Soobin's part. 

Their relationship is so fucked up. 

Taehyun just strolled the entire campus, without Soobin since he's from a different school and has to go back. 

Thankfully, he didn't see the blue haired guy. 

He also realised, he was wearing the other man's uniform. And he thinks that Choi Yeonjun suits that guy's personality very well. 

And also, he might have picked the card too. 

Taehyun had a plan and it might work. 

However, things didn't go as planned, as he and Yeonjun would always meet at the garden. 

Yeonjun was there to water the plants, while Taehyun had his reasons. 

The called each as 'bro' and 'cunt' and 'shit' but neither one of them was offended by it. 

Yeonjun doesn't question the fact that he doesn't even know the name of the man beside him. And Taehyun wants it to be that way. 

It's now Friday night, where the date from the card is just a day apart, but he couldn't find the address that's written. 

He was on their house, snuggling on the couch. 

He has Taehyun's number, but was too shy to text him. 

KTH. The initials KTH was so familiar to him. He has this gut feeling that he saw the initials, and it was important to him even before college. 

"Yo what are you thinking about?" his friend, Beomgyu pinched his cheeks. 

Instead of answering, he showed the card. 

In which, Beomgyu was giggling. 

"What the fuck, Beomgyu what the fuck are you doing?!" 

Beomgyu was tugging his clothes. 

"If Hueningkai sees this he will kill me." Yeonjun said in hopes to stop Beomgyu from annoying him. 

"Oh come on shut up! Aren't you happy you got the invitation for a date?" 

"A date? What date? Date as in date or date as in dating?"

Beomgyu planned to sat on his lap. But Yeonjun was subtle enough to move, causing Beomgyu to fall hard. 

"Fucking rude, I'll tell Hyuka about this." 

"Well, tell me about this card first." 

They both sat side by side now. 

"So. Remember when I told you about how Hyuka and I met? This is the place, I got the card last year, too and we kinda met up on that shit and boom!" Beomgyu explains while eating popcorn. 

"So. YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THIS IS LIKE ASKING FOR A DATE." he said. 

Beomgyu nodded. 

"Hold the fuck up." Yeonjun said as he ran to his room and rummaged through his things. 

There, he had the man's uniform. He looked for the nametag and he saw it. 

Kang Taehyun. KTH. He was the man that gave the card? Who is that guy? 

He couldn't remember where he saw the KTH initials before, but now he knew that KTH is Kang Taehyun. Or is it really?

Yeonjun had a lot of questions. But for the most part, he was thinking about the date.

'Hmm. What a weird was to ask someone out.' Yeonjun says as he smokes his juul out, trying to find more clues about the card. 

He decided not to sleep as his minds wander off to the ethereal man he met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im back im gonna cri


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun decides to text Taehyun on the day of the date, as Taehyun goes on with his said plan.

Yeonjun couldn't sleep. 

And so does Taehyun. 

"Can you please stop smoking? I can't breathe." 

Soobin, a tall man, in pajamas, didn't scare Taehyun. Yes he's tall and yes, he looks like everyone's sleep paralysis demon when he stands in the hallway, but made it more handsome. 

"Can you please sleep? You're pissing me off." 

Soobin just shrugs and cuddled Taehyun. 

"This. Is also against the rules, fuck off." Taehyun said and tried to jump out of the bed when Soobin hugged him, which made both, to fall on the bed. 

"Hm. But why aren't you pushing me off?" Soobin replied, putting his chin on Taehyun's shoulder. 

Taehyun didn't reply, instead he just kissed Soobin's cheek. 

Soobin backed off. His face is now pinky, even though the lights were a bit dark. 

"D-do friends cuddle like this?" 

"Yes, Soobin. In my own kind of friendship." 

Silence. 

"Why can't you just date me, Hyun?" 

Taehyun couldn't help but feel bad. 

It's not like he's giving Soobin some motives but he knows Soobin will find someone who is much different than Taehyun. Much better. 

"Because, you don't deserve me." 

Soobin knows Taehyun is bad at handling relationships. He's been there ever since. But he would never have that thought he'd fall in love with him, too. 

"Hey?" 

"Yes Soob?" 

Soobin hugged Taehyun from behind, while he's lying on the side of the bed. 

Taehyun was about to say something but Soobin huggged him tighter. 

"Hey I hate being a small spoon Soob. " 

"Shut up and sleep." 

And they slept like that, both hugging each other. 

The ring of his phone woke Taehyun up. Soobin wasn't there by his side and the sun was already up. 

It wasn't an alarm. And Taehyun was late. He began to read the message. 

-from: unknown-

Hey taehyun you gave me your number and what's with the card is this a legit date like??? 

to which he replied:

-to: unsaved phone number-

bitch go to the address and don't be late also put a beanie on your blue hair

Two minutes later, the unknown number answered. 

-from: unknown-

okay 

Later that day, Taehyun changed the name from unknown to 'blue'. 

"Okay, are you ready?" Taehyun asked Yeonjun. 

It was night and they both met up on the front of a building. Yeonjun was wearing jeans and his favourite denim jacket, some of the strands of his blue hair can be seen. But it looks pretty, and hot in Taehyun's eyes. 

He nodded and went inside the building. 

It was a club. A very noisy one. 

Yeonjun didn't actually go clubbing since he hates seeing people he knew. He looked to Taehyun and was mesmerised on how he was so calm about it. 

Yeonjun didn't even realizee Taehyun was holding his hand. 

'Hmm, cute' Taehyun says as he drags Yeonjun to the stairs. 

It led to a very, very quiet restaurant. There's some people, actually who are eating. Mostly couples, as Yeonjun observed as they were either holding hands or kissing. 

"That's weird." Yeonjun says after sitting on the reserved table. 

Taehyun comes back with a wine bottle. 

"What's weird?" 

"This place." 

Taehyun laughed. He opened the wine using the cork and Yeonjun is still processing all the information at once. 

"Is this a date?" 

Yeonjun takes a bite of the steak. 

"Yes." Taehyun replied as he drank his own wine. 

"It's not that romantic tho. And you met me like days ago." 

"Well, not all dates should be romanticised." 

Yeonjun is questioning his existence at the moment Taehyun said that. 

"That's hot." 

"What's hot?" 

"Your brain. I like how you think." 

"Hmm fine. I'll give you my steak too." 

"NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" 

They both can't stop laughing at the moment Yeonjun said that. 

Taehyun thinks that this will be the right opportunity to say his plan. 

"No but Yeonjun, I need a favor." Taehyun said. 

"So you took me on a date because you need something from me?" 

Taehyun nods. 

No wonder why he's been so nice. But Yeonjun was interested. Also, the steak and wine tastes good. 

"So. What is it?" 

Taehyun pushes both of his sleeves up, then stares right into Yeonjun's eyes. 

"Yeonjun. I need you to steal some test papers." 

He gulped. 

He's doing WHAT now??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back i was ia and u know... i missed writing some aus so yes here it is!!

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to say that i love this ship and there's a little crumbs so yes let's make some non existent crumbs!


End file.
